Don't Mess up with Cupid
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Jack Ha hecho enojar a un personaje al que no le agrada que se burlen de él: Cupido, quien ha conseguido el favor de la Madre tierra para castigar al melindroso espíritu del Viento.
1. Accidentes

¿Que tal? Hace mucho que no escribo, pero esta vez me he animado por dos razones, una tiene que ver con cierta fecha que a todo mundo le gusta y la segunda tiene nombre y apellido: Jack Frost. La idea nació ante la pregunta de si por cada festividad habia un espiritu y el como seria Cupido en una version de "El origen de los guardianes", esta fue la punta del iceberg, veamos el resultado.

El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians) no me pertenece, yo solo soy una fan con tiempo libre y la creatividad para escribir. No escribo con animos de lucro, solo de diversion, en fin... los dejo con la historia.

* * *

Capitulo I: Accidentes

Cuando Jack despertó, se encontró en un lugar desconocido, una habitación pintada toda de blanco donde solo habían objetos empaquetados, sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia en busca de alguno de los otros guardianes, pero ninguno estaba ahí. Estaba solo y en un lugar desconocido.

— No, todo esta bien madre — oyó de pronto una voz, se levanto de la cama y busco su baston, pero no estaba, ahora además de estar solo, estaba desprotegido. — No, no, te digo que estoy bien — la voz era femenina, era suave y agradable, como miel contra el paladar. — Solo son unas vacaciones, no me pasara nada — agrego la chica que hablaba y Jack noto que se acercaba, la voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y su corazón se aceleraba como si la dueña de aquella voz fuera un peligro. — Si, si… — Bum, bum… Bum, bum, bum, bum — cuídate mamá —

Sin querer Jack se había quedado parado sobre la puerta, estaba acostumbrado a atravesar los objetos, después de todo solo era un espíritu, el espíritu del Invierno. La puerta se abrió de pronto, Jack vio la madera ir hacia el, pero no se movio, no tenia nada que temer.

" Toc" Sonó cuando la puerta golpeo su cabeza y la chica que la sostenia por el pomo solto un gritito de sorpresa.

— oh, por dios — dijo ella en un suspiro — ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunto estirando la mano hacia él.

Jack intento decir algo, probablemente un "¿me puedes ver?", pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, sus ojos intentaron apartarse de la chica ante él, intento concentrarse en las palabras que tenia que decir, pero su lengua parecía estar encarcelada tras sus dientes, todo lo que podía hacer era verla, verla y seguir viéndola.

¡Era hermosa! Tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y largo, su piel era palida, pero no era como la nieve, tenia un tono vital y sonrosado en las mejillas, sus labios eran delgados de un vago color rojo, su nariz era suave, respingada, pequeña en comparación de los orbes color chocolate que tenia por ojos.

— eres muy guapa — dijo por fin y de inmediato se tapo la boca. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

— amm, gracias — dijo ella extendiendo una mano hacia él, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la frente de Jack y sin querer el se acerco un poco mas hacia ella.

— no, quería decir eso… — dijo intentando tapar la idiotez que había dicho, ella levanto la ceja derecha y dudo — no, si quería decir eso, eres guapa, mucho pero, quería responder a tu pregunta — hablo rápido, tal vez demasiado por que ella se rio un poco en voz baja. — Estoy bien —

— ¿Seguro? Mi auto te arrollo, bueno, casi lo hizo…— explico ella y aparto su mano de Jack, que curiosamente extraño de inmediato el tacto calido de los dedos de ella.

— ¿Tu auto me arrollo? Eso es imposible, soy un espíritu — dijo recobrando un poco de su personalidad, podía ser el mismo y no un completo pasmarote si clavaba la vista en lo que estaba justo detrás de ella.

— Un espíritu, claro — dijo ella alargando las "a" de forma cantarina.

— Oye, yo soy Jack Frost — le dijo con orgullo, pero ella rodo los ojos.

— Muy bien Jack Frost, hora de salir de mi casa — añadió caminando hacia la puerta

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces al espíritu del Invierno y decides tratarlo asi? — le pregunto con tono ofendido, pero la chica solo sonrio y continuo caminando, la siguió al ver que no le ponía atención y ella se detuvo.

— Los espiritus y yo no nos llevamos bien, especialmente el espíritu del verano — comento ella como si nada — es demasiado calor para mi — agrego con fastidio.

— ¿El espíritu del verano? — Cuestiono Jack con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, algo como molestia y envidia, aunque no sabia el porque de aquellos sentimientos, arrugo un poco el entrecejo y durante apenas un instante tuvo el recuerdo de una flecha golpeando su pecho.

* * *

Esto, es muy corto, extremadamente corto, pero ¡prometo continuar pronto! Espero sus comentario y criticas.

L.B.


	2. Espiritista

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, se suponia que este capitulo saldria una semana despues del primero, pero debido a cuestiones de salud no habia podido postearlo. Ironicamente ha pasado un mes exacto desde el capitulo anterior, desgraciadamente no puedo prometer nada con respecto al capitulo tres, aunque intentare apurarme a escribirlo.

Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo, disfrutenlo o algo. Recuerden, los tomatazos al final :3

Capitulo II.- Espíritus y Espiritistas.

Annabelle Justice había sabido desde que tenia 5 años que era una espiritista, después de todo los niños de esa edad tendían a tener un amigo imaginario, no 20, como ella. Su madre se lo había confirmado cuando se negó a llevarla a un psicólogo a los 8 años, por "sugerencia" de su profesora, la sento en su regazo, la abrazo y le contó una historia donde decía que el mundo de los espiritus se encuentra justo en el mismo espacio que el de las personas comunes y corrientes, que los espiritus no eran como los ponían en las películas de terror, que ellos eran buenos en su mayoría y que tenían pequeños trabajos que realizaban desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Anna entonces se lo había creido todo, pero no por eso dejo de hablar con el espíritu del viento, o el espíritu del otoño o el extremadamente revoltoso espíritu del verano, un muchacho de piel bronceada que vestia solo con pantaloncillos cortos. Por eso a sus 17 años se sorprendio cuando vio a un espíritu desconocido, de cabello blanco, ojos azules como el mas claro de los cielos y piel palida como la nieve lo único que pudo hacer fue quedársele viendo como tonta.

"¿Quién es el?" se pregunto mentalmente en ese momento, mientras manejaba el Spark azul de su padre, entrecerró los ojos insegura de si era un espíritu o solo era una persona mas, entonces vio el aura palida que de él salía como un efecto especial de película, era un espíritu. Lo tuvo bien seguro, entonces el avanzo por la calle sin mirar a los lados como era de esperarse y el aura se apagó, como si alguien hubiese presionado el interruptor.

Una risa divertida resonó en su auto y al volverse al asiento del copiloto se encontró con Cupido. Cupido con su cabello ondulado y corto, su piel olivácea y sus típicos lentes negros, vistiendo con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta blanca con el letrero "Respeta a Cupido".

— ¡Cupido! — dijo sorprendida y el le sonrio como todo un galan.

— ¿Qué tal Anna? — dijo el con tono casual — Necesito que entregues un mensaje, al cubito de hielo — agrego viendo al frente y Anna volvió la mirada al camino — Nadie se mete con Valentine Cupid — dijo con toda seriedad viéndola por encima de los lentes.

Las llantas chirriaron, el auto se desbalanceo y serpenteo cuando piso de golpe el freno, la defensa golpeo al muchacho de cabello blanco y salio despedido por lo menos medio metro.

¡Había atropellado a un espíritu! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

"Annabelle no seas estúpida, si es un espíritu no le habras hecho daño, ellos atraviesan los objetos" le dijo su raciocinio pero eso no evito que saliera disparada de su auto y fuera a ver a aquella persona que yacia tirada en el asfalto medio congelado, extendió una mano hacia el murmurando para si misma que no creía en él, fuese quien fuese. Su mano alcanzo la piel fría de Jack y ahogo un grito, no era un espíritu, era un humano de carne y hueso.

"Nadie se mete con cupido" recordó las palabras del espíritu del amor y su cerebro unio los puntos. ¡Cupido había transformado a aquel espíritu en un ser humano!

Sus opciones eran dos, uno meter la reversa y huir o dos, meterlo a su auto y explicarle lo que había pasado. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Los segundos pasaron mientras Jack permanecia inconciente y se decidio por la segunda opción, con dificultad lo levanto y lo metio a su auto.

Una hora mas tarde se arrepintió mas de sus acciones que la vez que llevo un gatito a casa sin el permiso de sus padres. "¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿En que pensaba?" se decía al borde de la histeria cuando el teléfono sonó y era la persona menos esperada: Su madre. Llevo la conversación todo lo rápido posible y cuando termino, fue a verlo, abrió la puerta preocupada y lo golpeo.

"¡Bien hecho Annabelle! ¡No solo casi lo atropeyas si no que además lo maltratas!" se quejo mentalmente y le cuestiono si estaba bien. El se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y dijo esas tres palabras que la pusieron nerviosa "Eres muy guapa", tuvo que obligarse a ignorar eso y continuar con su examen minucioso de su estado físico, una vez descartadas las lesiones intracraneales y los moretones, el estaba bien, asi que lo llevo a la puerta, le dijo con sutileza que se largara y entonces metio la pata cuando menciono que no se llevaba bien con los espiritus.

— ¿El espíritu del verano? — le cuestiono él mientras caminaban a la puerta y quiso golpearse la frente contra la pared, no tendría porque decirle eso.

— Muy bien… umm, Jack — dijo decidiendo como debía explicarle lo que había pasado — ¿Conoces a Cupido? — pregunto con todo el tacto del mundo.

— Si, es un…—

— No importa — dijo de inmediato evitando que terminara con aquella frase que de seguro no diría nada bueno de Cupido — Val es… muy sentido — "por no decir que es un rey del drama" completo la idea en su mente — No se que le hayas hecho, pero eso lo hizo enfadar y de alguna manera, consiguió volverte humano — hablo rápido, los golpes secos se curaban mas rápido por lo que tenia entendido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto y Anna se sintió pequeña, culpable por algo que no había hecho.

— Mira yo solo se, que mando a decirte que "Nadie se mete con Valentine Cupid" Punto, eso es todo — explico intentando lavarse las manos.

— El bebé hizo ¿que? — pregunto Jack sorprendido — Espera, como sabes todo esto — la desconfianza brilló en sus ojos.

— Soy Espiritista, Cupido acudió a mi para darte su mensaje y ahora que lo he hecho, soy libre de toda responsabilidad — dijo cruzándose de Brazos.

— Espera un momento ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — dijo extrañado — ¿Dices que yo soy humano? ¡Soy un espíritu! ¡Soy Jack Frost, un guardian! —

— Pruebalo — dijo Anna con aburrimiento, a sabiendas de que no podría hacer magia.

— ¡Bien! — dijo el con mas energía de la normal y se acerco a ella, la tomo por el mentón con la mano y la atrajo descaradamente hacia él. Anna sintió como la sangre se le arremolinaba en las mejillas, lo vio directo a la cara y noto como un rubor comenzaba a formarse en las mejillas de él, respiro profundo y soplo una brisa calida ante su rostro.

— Te lo dije — dijo ella sonriendo, peor Jack no se aparto, su mirada perpleja se mantuvo en su rostro y su mano bajo lentamente hacia su costado. — Eres Humano —

— Pero, esto no puede ser… debo volver a ser un espíritu, hay niños que cuentan conmigo — dijo comenzando a parecer preocupado, se alejo de ella con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a caminar en círculos como un león enjaulado.

"Los espiritistas estamos aquí, no solo para interpretarlos, si no para ayudarlos" recordó las palabras de su abuela, de quien había heredado el gen espiritista, cerro los ojos intentando apartar la idea, pero su madre le había enseñado a ser solidaria, a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y en ese momento, Jack la necesitaba.

— Tranquilizate — le dijo con toda la diplomacia que tenia, interponiéndose en su circulo de pensamientos — Voy a ayudarte — le dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Jack.

— ¿Puedes convertirme de nuevo en un Espiritu? — pregunto él y Anna Sonrio.

— No, pero cuando un espíritu hace algo como… esto, normalmente tiene una moraleja, debemos averiguar cual es la moraleja, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Val? — pregunto ella preocupada y noto cuando Jack trago en seco.

— Dije que estaba seguro de que jamás me enamoraría, que era inmune a sus flechas —


	3. Opuestos

¡Hola buenas noches! *revisa el reloj: 12:42 a.m.* ¡Correccion! ¡Buena madrugada! Despues de muchos problemas, de una pequeña depresión (?) y una enfermedad de los ojos (que aun tengo) me pongo en el asunto de subir el capitulo 3 de "Don't Mess up with Cupid". Antes de comenzar, tengo que decir que mientras escribia estaba escuchando de Panic! At the Disco, razón por la cual van a encontrar un pedacito de la lirica de una de sus canciones "Girls/Girls/Boys", que habla de amor que tiene que ver con la historia.

La canción completa ¡NO! Describe toda la historia. Annabelle no es lesbiana. *Mira el reloj con cara de desesperación 12:49 a.m.* En fin, no puedo perder mas tiempo, pronto mi amado padre vendrá y me colgara *le tiembla el ojo ante la idea*.

Advertencia: Este capitulo esta escrito en primera persona, osea que es como si Annabelle hubiese escrito.

Disclameir: Rise of the Guardians no me pertenece, solo escribo con animos de diversión y no de lucro. Nadie me paga por esto, de hecho mas bien me amenazan (LoL)

"I am just a villain vying for attention from a girl  
A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why"

Annabelle

Desde pequeña, mi madre me dijo que mis amigos imaginarios no existían, pero yo siempre me había empeñado en hacerle ver su error. Solo que ningún espíritu acepto ayudarme a convencer a mi madre de que no estaba loca. Desde la famosa Hada de los dientes, hasta el espíritu del otoño. Todos me dieron la espalda y saben eso duele, por eso mismo les di la espalda a los espiritus, si tenían problemas, que fueran con otro espiritista para que se los resolviera.

Si, eso es egoísta. Si, soy una terrible persona. Pero ellos me dieron la espalda y lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que apareció Jack Frost, quien técnicamente no es un Espiritu, no mas. Val hizo de las suyas y ahora es un humano vivito y coleando que acaba de descubrir que andar por ahí vestido con pantaloncillos y una sudadera no son suficiente protección contra el frio invernal. Supongo que siendo el espíritu del Invierno, el frio no lo afectaba, ahora si.

Por eso mientras yo preparo Chocolate caliente él está enchamarrado frente la chimenea, recuperando el color. Supongo que hasta algún punto esto es mi culpa, yo simplemente salí a la tienda por algo para comer y el me siguió, descalzo y todo el asunto.

— Quedate aquí — le advierto mientras dejo reposando el chocolate, él levanta la mirada y me sonríe, por lo menos ahora los dientes no le castañean. — Ire por ropa para ti — agrego y el asiente, es como un cachorrito, sus ojos son enormes, azules y comprensivos.

— Bien — acepta con su bonita voz y le dedico una sonrisa. No, definitivamente no podría haberlo dejado a la intemperie para que se las arreglara solo, es demasiado agradable, subo rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de mi hermano y comienzo a rebuscar entre su ropa algo que le quede bien a Jack. Pantalones, Tenis, una playera y un sueter negro, después de todo mi hermano nunca ha sido demasiado fan de los colores claros, a el siempre le han gustado los colores oscuros, azul marino, verde bosque, carmín. Finalmente, me decido por unos pantalones de Mezclilla, una playera azul y el sueter negro, al parecer se ha llevado sus otros suéteres a casa de mi tia, donde vive pues esta cerca de su universidad.

Sonriendo débilmente me encamino a la sala, pero a media escalera mi sonrisa se desvanece al tiempo que una ola de calor me alcanza.

"Oh, no… ¡por favor no!" pienso asustada y corro por las escaleras, mi pie trastabilla un instante, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio precariamente, salto los últimos escalones y ahí esta.

Blaze Sunland, con su piel morena, sus ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo. Lleva solamente una bermuda azul marino y su abdomen y pecho están a la vista, tengo que desviar la mirada para no quedarmele viendo como una completa idiota, frente a él esta Jack, su expresión es de desagrado, tiene una mirada azul retadora, llena de ira contenida.

— Blaze — suelto en un suspiro y por un momento deseo darme una cachetada.

— Anna —responde el con una enorme sonrisa y flota hasta mi, sus brazos me rodean y por un instante es como abrazar una llamarada, luego el calor se apasigua y es como abrazar a cualquier otra persona, cualquier otra persona de la que estes estúpidamente enamorada. — Escuche que estabas cuidando del cubito de hielo — dijo apartándose y tuve que desviar mi mirada de su rostro al de Jack, quien enfadado, se levanto de su lugar y aparto a Blaze de mi.

— ¡Oye! Mi nombre es Jack Frost— le advirtió y yo los observe sorprendida, realmente eran lo contrario el uno del otro.

— Cierto, eres el muñeco de nieve parlante — se burlo Blaze.

— por lo menos yo no me transformo en…— comenzó Jack a darle una respuesta y en las manos de blaze crepito el fuego.

— ¡Basta! — grite antes de que Jack terminara la frase y que Blaze lanzara su llamarada — Blaze ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — pregunte enfadada, por el rabillo del ojo casi estuve segura de ver que Jack sonreía débilmente, mientras que por el contrario en el rostro Blaze se formaba una expresión de falsa tristeza.

— ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver como esta mi novia? — pregunto andando hacia mi, yo estaba estupefacta ante esa pregunta, sus manos fueron a mi cintura y sus labios a mi boca. Mi parte racional grito que lo apartara, la otra parte se derritió ahí mismo. Con solo la mitad del cerebro trabajando logre abrir los ojos y apartarme de él.

— No… no soy tu novia — alegue avergonzada, mis ojos estaban clavados en Jack — No salgo con espiritus — agregue viendo al vacio y Blaze puso cara de dolido, luego su expresión cambio por una de enfado.

— ¡El es un espíritu! — grito señalando a Jack y yo di un paso atrás ante su repentina rabia, casi parecía… celoso.

— En realidad es humano — le defendí cruzándome de brazos, Jack se había sentado a ver el espectáculo, en su rostro había una sonrisa que casi me hizo sonreir.

— annabelle ¿no lo ves? — pregunto llendo hasta mi, se hinco frente al sillón ignorando a Jack — El reto a Valentine, su transformación en humano, la advertencia…— recito como si hubiese algo obvio en todo aquello.

— Val quiere que se enamore — respondí volviendo la mirada a Jack, que evito ver en mi dirección, sus ojos estaban en el fuego de la chimenea.

— El ya esta flechado — sonrio malicioso, sabia algo que yo no — Valentine lo Flecho con la única persona que jamas le corresponderá — explico y yo arrugue el entrecejo, los engranes de mi cerebro debían de seguir derretidos porque no lograba encontrarle el sentido a todo aquello.

— Deja de darle vuelta a la idea y dimelo de una vez — me queje y Blaze gruño algo en brasileño.

— Anna, el esta flechado a ti — dijo enfadado y yo parpadee sorprendida, volvi la mirada a Jack, en su rostro había un leve sonrojo, pero no me veía — Pero tu estas flechada a mi — continuo con orgullo, mis ojos aun estaban en Jack — Elígeme a mi…—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Chille sorprendida, volviendo la mira a él, Jack se levanto y tiro de Blaze obligándolo a levantarse.

— Dejala en paz — gruño y yo trague en seco. Valentine Cupid realmente era un desgraciado.

— Espera — le dije a Jack alcanzando su puño antes de que impactara con el rostro de Blaze, Jack me fulmino con la mirada, Blaze sonrio victorioso. — Dinos lo que sabes — le ordene a Blaze, mi mano no se aparto del puño de Jack, lo acune entre mis manos.

— Es un triangulo amoroso Annabelle — dijo con cierta emoción en la voz — Si lo eliges a él, volverá a ser un espíritu… pero si me eliges a mi, me convertiré en humano, me quedare contigo — prometio y yo sentí que algo muy profundo dentro de mi entraba en conflicto.

Yo había estado enamorada de Blaze desde los 11 años, pero jamas me había correspondido, no podía estar enamorado de mi, hacia casi dos años que había dejado de verlo, no podía volver y conseguir lo que quería, por el otro lado estaba Jack, Jack Frost a quien acababa de conocer, un espíritu convertido en humano que todo lo que quería era volver a hacer sus labores como espíritu, el no quería estar conmigo, estaba bajo el hechizo de Val, el no me quería. No realmente. Blaze solo quería volver a ser humano para tener todos los lujos que eso significaba, Jack quería exactamente lo contrario. Ninguno me quería a mi.

Valentine era cruel, desalmado. ¿Cómo podía alguien como él ser el amor?

And love is not a choice

No el amor no es una opción, simplemente se da y ya veremos que pasara entre estos tres. Anteriormente no había contestado a Reviews (¿o si?), asi que esta vez responderé a los reviews que me han dejado en el capitulo anterior (ay si! Como si fueran muchos!)

Clary17: Gracias a dios ya estoy mejor y con mas energía para continuar y no, ¡no planeo abandonar! Lo he hecho antes y me he sentido terrible, esta vez prometo no hacerlo.

Kaito Scarlet P. F : ¿Qué deduces? ¡Cuentame tus teorías por favor!

strugberry : jajaja Cupido es guapo! (?) y claro he subido en cuanto he podido, no ha tenido naaadaaa que ver tu amenaza, ¡lo juro! Me he sentido halagada por esa amenaza, de verdad, sinceramente me inspiro ;-; Me hizo sentir importante!

Agradezco los Reviews y a quienes siguen la historia, sus follow me hacen emocionarme para escribir, por eso los animo a mandarme mas Reviews y ahora si, ¡tiempo de huir a dormir!


End file.
